secrets and love
by Viccan96
Summary: haley comes to a house full of secrets
1. A new start

**This** **story is** **inspired** **by house** **of** **anubis /het** **huis** **anubis.** **if there** **is** **any grammar mistake please** **just** **say** **so.** **English is not my first language. And I hope you enjoy reading.**

So I am moving to a new house today and it is like a boarding school so I am living in a house close to the school and there is new people there that i don`t know. "hello who are you and what do you want" said a man in the house "hey my name is Haley and i am going to live here. who are you? ""you are early. And I am the house owner Dan Scott. I am going to show you around"" okay "and then we walked to the Livingroom where there was some people and Dan said "this is Haley and she is going to live here so be kind to her. Are we done here" "yes I think so" "good you can talk to them later" we went to the kitchen where a woman stood and she said "well hello and who are you?" "hi I am Haley" "and I am Karen so you are the new girl. have Dan show you the chores" "no I haven't I was just going to. Well here we have the list of the chores you all have different things to do and you have to do them when you come home from school. And now we continued to the hall" said Dan the hall has two doors and Dan said "here we have mouth and jakes room and the door next Nathan and Lucas room. And after 10 pm you can't go in there. And now we go up" we went up the staircase and there was a room and Dan said "this is my office you can only go in there if you want to call and that remand my you can only use the internet for an hour in a day and the there is no television." We continued up the stairs and there was four doors Dan said "here we have two bathrooms one with a shower and the other with just a toilet and the other door in the end is for the attic you can't go up there. The doors to your left is two bedrooms the first is Peyton and Bevin's room and the other is yours and brooks room and now you can go in to your room and start unpacking" and then he left leaving me all alone in the room. _The Livingroom It has two sofas three armchair and one computer. The dining room is in the same room it has a table with eight chairs and that was all. The kitchen it not to munch to tell it has all the stuff you need to cook. The Landry room it has all the thing you need. My room has two bed a wardrobe some other places to keep stuff, many pitchers off brook._ I begin unpacking all my stuff but a girl walked in and said "hello, I am brook are you the new girl named Haley James?" "yes I am, it is nice to meet you" "well aren't you going down and meet all the people" "yes, soon, I just have to unpack some of my stuff" "okay see you later" and then she left me alone. Brook has brown hair she is pretty tall she looks like she has a lot of money. She has nice clothes and they look very expensive but I think she can be nice. I finish unpacking and went downstairs to the Livingroom where there was a lot of people and brook said "hello you came and here are the other people Peyton, Lucas, Jake, Nathan, Bevin, Marvin "mouth". say hello everybody to Haley James. Oh and when you say hello say your name and a thing you like. We start with Peyton" Peyton has blond curly hair and brown eyes and she said "hello my name is Peyton and I like to paint next person is Lucas" Lucas has blond hair and he look like a geek" hello my name is Lucas but you can call me Luke. I like to read old books. Jake you are up" Jake has brown hair and brown eyes he looks kind of cute "hey I am Jake and I like to prank people next person" he doesn't even say the next person. And they have to guess but I think it is Nathan. And he looks like a jock but I can have wrong and he has black hair and blue eyes. "so I guess is my turn well my name is Nathan but call me Nate. I like to play basketball, next person is Bevin" Bevin she looks like a sweet girl who has blond hair and brown eyes "nice to meet you my name is Bevin I like to study French and I want to live there when I grow up. Then it is mouth turn" Marvin or mouth is a mystery for me because why would you want to be called mouth but whatever he looks like a nice person with his blue eyes and brown hair he also looks like a geek "hey I am Marvin but call me mouth I like to commentating on games and that's all well except for brook so take it away brook" "I like to shop I have a little problem with shopping" and then we here Karen saying "dinner is reedy come and sit down" "what is it for dinner today" said brook "it is mac and cheese." Karen said yes, it is my favorite food.

After dinner I went up to my room and went to bed.

 **And that is all for this time and I don't own**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again I am happy that someone like this story and I hope you will like this to it is a little long but it is many thing that is happening.**

The next day

I woke up early today for no reason and I saw that brook was still asleep but then again the clock is only 06:45 then why am I awake now maybe because I have lived with my sister for the last years and she has to go to work at seven am. I guess I am just used to it. School start tomorrow I am happy I came here on a Saturday and not in the middle of the week. I decided to go down stairs. When I went down I heard someone in the kitchen and decided to walk there and saw that Karen was there and also Lucas I said "good morning why is you up so early" "good morning are brook awake" said Lucas "no not yet" I said "good morning Haley, are you here to help. And Lucas can't you wait a little while for your girlfriend to wake up it is not even seven am. "said Karen "no I want to talk to her. And don't be like that mom" said Lucas "mom? are you Lucas mom? "I said "yes I am. hasn't Lucas told you" answered Karen "no he hasn't and why don't he live with you" I said and at this time Lucas has walked out of the room probably because he is a little scared "he doesn't live with me because I don't have the time and it is better for him if he stays here. So are you just going to stay there or help me with breakfast" "yes I can help you" and I stay there for an hour before I went up again to take on some clothes. I decided on a dress that my mom broth to me before she passed away two years ago and I am still very sad but I still have my brothers and sisters I am youngest in my family I have three brothers and three sisters. The oldest is tom and Vivian they are 28 years old and are twins then we have Brett who are 26 years old and then is brad who is 25 and then we have Quinn who is 23 and she is the one I have stayed with for the last two years she is nice and her boyfriend David is nice but I don't think it will work between those two. And last we have Taylor who is 21 but is acting like an 18-year-old is doing she is little bit like a slut she like to go from boyfriend to boyfriend she has never had a long relationship with any one. And I think she is like this because she never got to munch attention as a child. I am closed to Quinn because she understands me. But any way I really must go down stairs and eat something the clock is almost nine am and I haven't eaten something yet. When I went down to eat I heard a voice in the room saying "where is Millie. And why is it a new girl here already" Who is Millie is she the girl that lived here before me "I don't know where she is. she didn't say something to me. And are you taking about Haley she seems like a nice girl and don't do something to her she just wants to fit in" "well brook if she want to fit in then she must take a test if she is brave enough to be with us" "what do you have in mind" yes I wonder what she have in mind I hope is nothing to scary "I can't tell you I have to talk to Jake and mouth to get there help to get past Dan" I decided it is was time for me to step in. I shod have known that she didn't like me but I hope she don't hate me. When I step in they shut up and Peyton said with a fake smile "good morning Haley how was your morning." "good" I said and sat down at a seat and brook said "you can't sit there we have seat order that we must follow according to Dan "" okay where can I sit ""just move one seat and then we are fine. And what are you doing today. I was thinking of throwing a party for the new school year and I was hoping that you could help me Haley "said brook "I am going to visiting my sister. And I can help you after that" "good" ok what was that she wants my help. Then the rest of the gang come in and said "good morning" and I could not stop looking at Nathan he must work out. And I saw that brook kissed Lucas and I saw that they relay seems in love I don't even know how long they have been together so I decided to ask "how long have you and Lucas dated" brook said "two years and before you ask yes I know that it is a long time" wow that is a long time I have only dating a boy for about two months and he was not so nice to me he never kissed me just like that. I hated him but Taylor set us up so I had to keep up with him. But he just wanted to speak about himself "so I am throwing a party tonight and I want Nathan, Haley and Lucas help. And before anyone say something I know that Haley is busy with her sister but when she returns we can start. And don't say that you need to work out Nathan because you have until four pm to work out and I know that broody will love to spend time with me. So it is seated we meet in the living room at four pm and remember that and the party start at seven so don't be late" said brook and a I could think of who the fuck is broody it must be a nick name for Lucas.

Later at my sister's house

We are sitting at the sofa and Quinn said "so how is it in the house. You know that I have lived there and now everything about that house and about Dan Robert Scott. ""yes I know and that is amazing in the house but one of the girls want to take me to a test to see if I fit in or something like that" I said as I look down at my phone and I have a text from brook **you must get home now so we can get started.** "that is weird I don't remember something about a test" "that is weird but I have to go it was nice to see you. bye "I said and went out and heard Quinn screaming "bye see you soon don't be a Stanger." When I walked out I say a painting of the house and a lady stood beside it and said "do you like my painting" "yes, it is very nice and I live in that house" "what no you can't it is a danger in the house. Take this it will help you" she gave me a medal and it has a weird sign on it and I said "what no I can't take it I don't even know you" and she just walked away and I just have to take it I have no other choice. But now I have to get home before brook become too angry.

An hour and a half later at the house

We have been working for an hour and Nathan said "we shod take a break and get to know our new housemate" and Lucas said "yes I agree we can play a game with her. What about 10 questions. We can all ask 10 question together" "I like that plan broody I can start asking Haley. Have you ever have a boyfriend" "yes I have. Next to Lucas. When did you and brook meet and where" "two and a half years ago in this house. Nathan can you dunk a basketball?" "you know the answer but because I feel nice today and maybe all people don't know the answer is yes I can. Brook have you have a crush on someone beside Lucas in this house" "no I haven't. Haley have you ever cheated at a test." "no. not what can remember. Lucas are you happy living here" "yes I am. Nathan do you have a crush on someone?" "yes. Are we done yet I don't feel like doing this and we got to get ready." And we all said "fine"

Even later after the party

The party was fine a guess I don't like being with so many people at the same spot. And I have to go to bed because tomorrow is a big day. My first day at tree hill high school

 **So this was a long chapter and I hope you like it. See you next time**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day 

I woke up at 06:45 and school start at 8 am and it take about 10 minutes with a bicycle. so I look around the room and see that brook is still asleep so I went to the bathroom and took a shower and brush my teeth and took on some clothes that fit my personality. Then I heard a knock on the door and someone screaming "hurry up someone else want to use the bathroom" so I walked to the door and open the door and walked back to my room and saw that brook was awake and almost done and I said "good morning brook. Did you sleep well and I have to go now" "what don't you want any breakfast and school doesn't start before a half an hour and I sleep well" "well I have to go now so I can get my schedule and my locker number and other stuff so I will just grab something from the kitchen" "okay, bye, see you in school" and I walked out of the room and went down stairs to the kitchen and took a sandwich with me and went out to my bicycle.

At the school

So I went to the office and said to the lady that work there "hello I am Haley James and I going to start here today" "yes hello here we have your schedule and your looker number is 44 and if you forget it written on the paper here" "thanks" and then I walked away. So my schedule is

 _History with Mr. snow on Mondays and Wednesdays Theater with miss Holden on Fridays Math with Mr. Johannsson on Tuesdays and Thursdays English with miss Swiss on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays Gym with whitey Tuesdays and Thursdays Spanish with Mr. Sparrow on Mondays and Fridays Biology with Mr. black on Wednesdays and Fridays Geography with Mr. Molders on Mondays and Fridays Home economic with miss Davisson on Tuesdays and Thursdays Homeroom every day at 8 am_

And that is so my first lesson is homeroom so I walked there but first I looked at my phone at the time and it is saying it 07.55 and I have five minutes to find the room and it says is room 22 and I am at room 10 so I must be close I hope. And about five minutes later I heard the bell ring in for the first time and I have no idea where I am and then I all of the sudden see a girl with red hair and I went up to ask her "hello, can you help me find this room" and I show her the note and she "well I am Rachel and I can't believe that you talk to me you must be new around here. But because I am felling nice today I will show you and is just around the corner to the left and then is the fifth door to the right so bye I hope you find it" "okay bye" and then I left and for some reason she said the truth and I open the door and saw the teacher and she said "hello, you must be miss Haley James. So class this is Haley she starts this week with us and I hope you will treat her well. And you can go sit at the empty seat beside Payton" No not her I swear she hate me she is making me take a test that no one else have to do. But fine I can't say anything about it. So I just walked over there and said "hi Payton" with a fake smile and she said with the same fake smile "hello Haley, I hope you sleep well" "yes I did. How did you sleep" "fine and now we continues to not talk anymore" and I nodded.

At the lunch

So I meet up with brook, Payton, Lucas, Nathan, that girl Rachel and Bevin for lunch I say that most people I am fine with but not that Rachel and Payton I don't trust her. And brook said "hello Haley is everything going well at school today and have you meet Rachel. She is Nathans ex-girlfriend and I don't know why she is here. But anyways is you fine" "well I am fine and everything is going fine and I am thinking of beginning to start with tutoring so I can help people" I said and Rachel said "well I am here because Payton ask me to be here with her. And I am not his ex-girlfriend we are just on a break" "no, we are not only on a break. We broke up over a month ago. So can you go and if Payton wants to go with you she can" said Nathan and after that I started to fantasy about the what I was going to do on the test and I thought if I was going to eat something gross or go up to the attic or the basement. I hope it is something gross and not the attic. "Haley are you listening I said that we start soon" said brook "yes I heard" I said and then we walked to our next class

After school at home

When I get home and Dan said "well hello, Haley your sister have been calling on the phone three times and she is saying that you don't answer on the your phone why is that" "well I have to turn it off when I am at school. But I will call her now" I said. I got up to my room and turn on the phone and call my sister she answered at the first tune "hello it is Quinn" "hello Quinn it is your sister Haley why have you call me so often" "because our sister is saying she is pregnant" "who of them please say Vivian and not Taylor" "well it is not Taylor but it is Vivian and she is at the second month. And I hope we can meet up soon again" "yes maybe tomorrow after school ""yes, it is a great idea" "good see you tomorrow bye" "bye" "it is dinner time" I heard Karen scream. So I walked down the stairs and see that all the people is sitting down at the table and the food is spaghetti and meatballs I like it.

Little later that evening

So it is eight pm and everyone is sitting at the sofa and playing some game I think it is truth or dare but I am reading in my room I am not in the mood and I am tired but someone is screaming "Jake she is tired you can't go up and prank her now ""why she can't go to sleep now is only like eight pm. Ouch why did you hit me" "because you are being a jerk and she is a nice person" "well I don't care and do you have a thing for her or what" "no I just meet her but she is kind of hot" and that when I took on a par of headphones and listening to some song and then I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. And then I went to bed and try to sleep but I couldn't so I looked at my phone for some minutes. I feel asleep some minutes later.

 **So that was it for this time I hope you like it and I am sorry if it was something wrong with the spelling**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day 

so today I woke up at 7.00 am and I walked to the bathroom and someone was in there so I knocked and the person said "can you wait like five minutes I have to style my hair" and I said back "can't you do that in your own room" "no Haley, I don't have any mirrors in there but if you want you can come in here" and he open the door I knew that it was a boy from his voice but I didn't know who it was but apparently he knew who I was just by my voice. So it was Lucas who open the door. And he said "are you coming in or not" "sure anything to make it go quicker" so I walked in and saw how many things he uses in his hair I was hairspray, comb, wax and other stuff that I have never seen before "do you really need all this stuff" "well no but half of is Nathan and he can be here for hours and make his hair after he has been running I swear that dude woke up every morning at 5 am to go and run. But I guess he have to if he wants to be fit and stay on the basketball. So are you a girl that like to run and sweat or a girl that like to read and stay at home at the weekend" "well I am the second option because I hate running and I am not god at sport and to go out and party are not my style. And what about you" "well I am both I love to play basketball and go out with brook so she doesn't do anything dumb not because she would but because I am worried of the people around her and I love her. But on the other hand I love to read and stay home at least three times a month. So how do you make it in school." "fine I love some of my teachers and I will start at the tutor center next week." So this is weird I have talked to him more than brook and she is my roommate. Sure she is not so alike me and she is a nice girl but I can talk to her boyfriend like I have known him my hole like but I just meet him "well I shod be going I have to get ready for school. See you later Lucas." And I walked to my room and saw that brook was awake and she said "good morning. Did you have a great talk with my boyfriend in the bathroom" "well yes and before you get all angry with me just remember we are just friend and I see him like a brother to me and I love to see you together." "thank you and I wasn't thinking at that at all (yes she was I can see that in her eyes when I first walked in) and of course you see him like a brother you and him are vary alike and I was hoping that we can be close like that someday. I mean me and you not me and Lucas. God no I see him like a person I will spend the rest of time with. So I can set you up with his half-brother" "who is his half-brother?" "well it is Nathan didn't you know that" "no, no one has told me I just found out like two days ago that Karen was Lucas mom and how is this possible they are the same age" "well Nathan is adopted and Karen and her husband kith didn't now that they was pregnant when they sign the papers and when they found out they wasn't going to give up on Nathan so they have Lucas and then some month later they got Nathan home to them and raised them as real brothers and now they know about it but it hasn't change a thing ." as she told me I got dressed and I said "but why are they here and not whit their parents." "well that is because they wanted to see their mother moor she is not home much and their father is working a lot to and they have to raise their daughter. She is five and she is going to kindergarten and after she is with her father the rest of the day. So shod I set you up with Nathan or not" "well I don't know him so much and no you shod not set me up with anyone" "so you don't think he is hot" "who is hot, me maybe" I didn't even hear the door open but there he stood Nathan" "what are you doing here Nathan" said brook I was too shy to say anything because I didn't know how long he have been here for what if he have been here for minutes god I hope not "well mom said that I was going to go and get you two but I can see that you are ready so are you coming" "soon I just have to talk with Haley about something" "fine see you later. And Haley it is fine if you find me hot most girls do. Bye" and he winks at me and I swear my chicks are so red right now "I told you he has a thing for you" "when did you said that" "when I was saying that I can set you up with him. And don't you remember he has a crush on someone in this house and it isn't me and not Bevin she has already a boyfriend. And I don't think it is Payton she has a thing for Jake so the only girl left is you and also he was looking at you when he said it" "but how can he have a crush on me. We just meet and also I am not as good looking as his old girlfriend" "if you are talking about Rachel she is all fake we found out last year that she had have a nose job and other creepy thing because she wasn't happy with the way she looked and of the other has been all fake too. So I hope he like you. So he can have a normal girlfriend for ones." And I was looking at her with a stare that could kill. And as I did that also looked at the clock and it was only five minutes till we start "brook have you look at the clock" "no why" "well we have about five minutes to get to school or we will be late" "how long have we been talking it was like half eight the last time I looked at my phone. I have an idea but we have to ask Karen to drive us to school but we have to walk home." "fine but we have to go now" so we ran downstairs and we saw that Karen stood there with the keys to her car and said "do you girls need a ride" "yes thank you how did you know "well, when Nathan come down without you and the clock was 8.45 I figure you would want a ride to school. So I waited for you down here and now we are here and we have to go now." "yes we do and thank you" and then we ran to the car and Karen drive us there and we were in time. The bell rang as soon as we got there "what have you know" "homeroom you" "also homeroom" " but you wasn't there yesterday" "no I now I had extra cheerleading training at Monday, Wednesday and Friday so we shod go in now" "yes" so we walked in and the teacher said "why are you late" "we had some problems with the bikes" " fine just go and sit down" as I walked to sit down I saw that brook sat down at her boyfriend and she pointed at the table next to her and I went there and first then I saw that Nathan sat there beside me and he said "hi did you and brook talk about something interesting this morning" "yes we did and know I now that you and Lucas are brothers and that you have a little sister." "yes me and Lucas is brothers and I have little sister named lily she is five and she is the cutes girl I know except for one girl." And that when I looked weird at him and said "who" "well I can't tell you right now" and then I started working on my homework I have already tree test next week and it is only Tuesday.

At lunch time

So nothing to special happened the rest of the class. So I went inside the cafeteria and sat down with brook, Nathan, Lucas, Bevin, Bevin's boyfriend, Jake and mouth. So no Payton and no Rachel today I was happy about that and. "so what are you doing later today Haley." said brook "I am going home to my sister after school what about you" "I am going to spend time with my boyfriend and his brother. We are going to play some laser doom anyone else want to join" "I want" said Jake and mouth said "well I want to but I don't know how to play" "well you can't come anyway we can show you what about you Bevin" said brook "yes and skills want to come to" who the fuck is skills what name is that is that a nickname I have to ask "is skills your boyfriend Bevin" "yes, sorry I forget that you haven't meet before so Haley this is Antwon he is called skills" "hi so you are the new girl my girlfriend had talked about" "yes that is me and can I ask about the nickname" "well I have lot of skills at the basketball and the ladies and I hope you like to live here " "well I have nothing to complain about at the moment" "I just remember we need another girl at the cheerleading can you please tryout" said brook I just stare at her like I can't do that haven't she see my clumsiness so she said "please I need just one girl and no one is good enough" " I can't brook you now I am vary clumsy" "can't you please just try and our practice is at the same time as the boys is training basketball" "maybe I must think about it" "yay I hope you will do I" and then the bell rang so I left for my lesson.

After school

I have to take the bus to my sister apartment and I will be there in ten minutes. So when I got there I knocked on her door and she open and said "Haley it is so fun to see you again" "Quinn it has been two days" "I know but we used to see each other every day. So how is thing going in school and at the house is everyone treating you nice" "yes everyone is nice and I have got some friend like brook, Lucas and Nathan" "so do you have a crush on someone" "well I have been there for three days so no or maybe I don't know" as we sat down at her sofa she said "so is that a yes or a no and how is it that you think you have a crush on " "well it is a maybe right now but his name is Nathan and he is so handsome and nice and funny and cocky about himself" "well he seems like a nice guy"

Some hours later

So I went home at like six pm and nothing special happened we just talked about her life and my life. When I got home I see that everyone is waiting for me and today we got fish and potato and some sauce I don't now but it was good I have nothing to complain about and after that I went to the bathroom and took a long shower and after that I went to bed and read a book. Then I fall asleep

 **So this chapter is pretty long** **but I hope you like it**


	5. Chapter 5

Next day

I woke up at 3.30 in the morning and I have a little headache so I walked to my bag that stand on my flor and took up a headache pill and I have to walk down the stairs to get a glass of water so I did and now one was awake I was not surprised why would someone be awake at this time I don't even know why I am awake right now. After I took my drink of water and the pill I went upstairs again and went to bed again.

So I woke up at 7:30 and I was like how am going to get on time "aren't you going up today you know we got late yesterday and I would like to get on time today so please get the heck up." "I am on my way and I must have forgotten to set my alarm but I am on my way now" so I stand up from my bed and ran to the bathroom and Bruch my teeth and then I rush back to my room and took on some clothes and I looked at the clock on my phone and it said 7:45 so I ran down the stair and took my bag and hopped I have all my stuff with me. When I got to the school the bell rang in so I have to rush to the home room and when I got there the teacher wasn't there yet I sat down beside Nathan "hello why is you late again" said Nathan "I forgotten to set my alarm at the right time. And I woke up at like three am with a headache" "so have you through on brook question about the cheerleading. Because I think you would be a hot cheerleader." Did he just call me hot or only if I was a cheerleader? "well I have through of it. And I don't know if I would be any good but I will go on the try outs tomorrow." "good to know I hope you make it. And also I have a question do you want to help me with my homework later today." I was thinking that this was going another way like he was asking me out but no he don't think of me like that or maybe we haven't got to know each other enough. But we will soon "sure I can help you with that" "thanks you are the best" and then I stated concentrating on the lesson.

At lunch I sat down beside brook and Bevin and all the other persons was there including Rachel and Payton and yet again brook said "what are you doing here Rachel. And hello Payton" and Rachel said "well I have to sit here because my boyfriend is here and you know how much I love him" "and who is your boyfriend" said Nathan "well it is you of course" said Rachel "he is not you boyfriend any moor can't you get that your stupid bitch" said brook "ehm yes he is. And why would anyone break up with me" "because you are a bitch and not nice at all against anyone "said Lucas "well I haven't said anything dumb against heather or whatever her name is" "her name is Haley and she is my friend so don't be dumb to her and please get the hell out of here I hope I don't see you at this table again" said Nathan "fine I leave but this is not the last time you will see me. And to your little friend who can't say anything by to herself because she is a dumb fat bitch" "what did you said about her she is the smartest person I know and she is also nicest person I have ever meet and she is also skinny as fuck. So take that back or I will hurt you. "said brook wow that was awesome I have never had a friend like that ever before and we have only known each other for three days. So she left and Payton left with her I don't know what her problem with me is but I don't think she like me. And I hope she is stating her test soon I can wait to get it over. The bell rang in so I left to get to class

After school

I was a home one hour later than the others because I have to start with the tutoring. When I walked inside and all of the sudden all went black like someone have put the light out. But no I figure that someone is has put something on my head like a sack or something like that. And then someone pushed me into a room and sat me down at a stool and took of the sack and I saw that all the persons were there and Payton said "so are you Haley James" "yes that is me" I said "can someone please conform that" Payton said "yes. That is her" said brook "good so do you know why we are here" "to tell me about the test" "yes that is true do you know what this is" she held up a key that I assume is for the attic so is said "is it the key to the attic" "yes it is" and all looked shocked and Nathan said "you can't do that to her if Dan get to know about this she will be kicked out" "so if that happened she will be out of here and if she do it maybe the ghost take care of her. So Haley will you do it. you have to be there all night long and we will lock the door and I will unlock it in the morning. So what do you say" "yes why not it can't be that scary" "good see you tonight at 10 pm" that don't seem be bad. So now I don't have to worry about that any more.

Sometime later at like 9:45 pm

"so are you ready to go up to the attic" said brook "yes I am. I just a little nerves to stay there the hole night what if Dan found out." "don't worry about that he will not found out." And I figure I will read a little. We heard a knock on the door. And brook open "it is time" was all I heard I think it is Payton but I don't know. "Haley, Payton said that it is time" so I walked out of the door and see that all the people is there and Nathan come up to me and said "you don't have to do this" "yes you have to" said Payton and she is right a have to so I walked to the door and Payton open the door and said "remember to take something with you and I will see you tomorrow" I walked in to the room and saw that it has a staircase and a door up there. I heard the door close behind me so I decided to walk up the stairs and to see if the door was open and it was so I walked through the door and saw lot of stuff there and a weird thing hanging near a bookshelf so I walked there and I don't know why but I have a strange felling to touch it. so I did and all of the sudden the bookshelf move and I decided to look what was behind it and there was a painting of a child and I looked behind it of no reason just curious to see if something was back there and it was a little paper that was lose there so I looked what it was and it was a paper a look at it and it has many sings that I don't understand. I decided to sleep there all night.

The next day at I don't now probably early I decided to walk down to the stairs and wait there for someone to open the door. And it took some hours but someone open the door and said "what have you with you" "this" and I took with me a doll that stood there and show her "good now you can walk out. And right you have twenty minutes to get ready" shit I need to take a shower well all right it will have to be a quick shower so I run to my room and take some cloths and a towel and took a shower.

In school at the first period

So I walked in to the homeroom and I sit down at my usually spot beside Nathan and he said "so how was the attic" "it was fine and sorry about not studding with you yesterday I will make it up to you tomorrow" "why not today" "because I have promise brook to go shopping with her later today" "fine but you will have to go to the movies with me after" "yes we can do that but we have to study first." And he nods and I was happy that he said that finally we can be alone and see a movie.

At lunch I sat down beside Nathan and Lucas and Lucas said "well what are you all doing later today" "well me, Haley, Bevin and if Payton will she can join us shopping" "well I would like to but I will hang out with my new boyfriend Jake" "when did you get together" said brook "yesterday" "and Nathan what will you do" said Lucas "hang out with you and mouth at the court" oh so that is what they are doing I hope they have fun and I look forward to go shopping with her and Bevin.

After school at the shopping center

So I have been here for three hours and she is still not done how can you shop this much.

One hour later still at the shopping center. How can she do this all the time I don't get it my feet hurts and I am tired.

One hour later at the house. So we are finally done at the shopping center and I am so tired but it time for food now and it is tomato soup. I like that soup. After we have eating I walked up to the bathroom and brush my teeth and went to bed.

 **This chapter has two days and little long but anyways I hope you like it**


	6. Chapter 6

the next day

I woke up early at like 6 am and I think to myself I can't go to sleep know so I went to the bathroom and took a shower and it is Friday and that means that it is soon weekend. I like going to school but I enjoy holydays. So today I am going out with Nathan on a study date or what he wants to call It I am thinking of inviting brook and Lucas to see the movie but I don't know if it's a good idea. But I will ask her as soon as she wakes up. When I am done in the bathroom I went back to my room and when I am there I see that brook is awake and I say "good morning did you sleep well" "yes and you. Do your feet still hurts after the shopping" "a little. But to moor imported things. I have study date with Nathan later today and I was wondering if you want to come and bring Lucas with you" "I don't now do I have to study" "well no. I am going to help him for some hour and then we are going to see a movie" "good. I can go and see a movie with you and Nathan and I will bring Lucas with me. So today is your first drama lesson how do you feel about that" "I don't even know if I like drama and what exactly to you do there" "well right now we are just playing around and doing some dramatic reading of plays and stuff. But we are going to put up a show to the winter and we are going to sing in it. can you sing" "that sound fun and yes I think I can sing." "good so are you going to the prom next month" "is there a prom next month? I didn't know that." "yes and it Sadie Hawkins you know where the girl is asking the boys" "that sound fun so let me guess you and Lucas are going. We have to go down now it soon 7:30 am. I don't want to be late again." "but we haven't talk who you want to go with" "guess" "well I think I know who so when is the question" and then I walked out all red in my face and of course someone walked past me and ask me "why are you all red in the face have you been running?" it was Payton I just ignored her and walked down stairs and went to the kitchen and there stood Lucas "good morning Lucas." "good morning Haley. So what are you and my brother doing later today" "well we are going to study and then we are going to the movies." "that sounds fun" I went to sit down at the table and there already sat mouth and he said "good morning. So are you going to the game tomorrow" "what game?" "the basketball game. Haven't Brook told you." "no she hasn't but yes I think I am. Are you? ""of course someone have to commentate on the game" "so that is what you do at the games" "yes I want to be a sport commentator when I grow up. What do you want to become?" "I think I want to be a teacher" "I think you would suit like that." "thank you"

At school

So as usual it is homeroom and I can do whatever I want but the next lesson is more interesting I hope all the people from the house is there but now I have to concentrate the teacher is telling us something about the dance "so as you might now we are going to have a dance or more exactly a Sadie Hawkins dance and I hope you girls ask the boy that you like. And it is the cheerleading troop that are going to arrange it so good luck to you. And now you can go back to your reading or studying" so that is why I didn't know about it and today I am all alone here so I can't talk to anyone. Lucas and Nathan are at basketball training and brook is at cheerleading and Payton is also at cheerleading but her I don't care about her. So this class is very boring today but I have time to study

Next class

This class is already awesome we have a nice time and we are reading from Romeo and Juliet and we are paired out two and two and I am with Nathan and he is really good at this and after the teacher "good and remember that we are going to put up a show in the winter and it is a musical and I know that some of you can't sing. So has anyone an idea what the show is going to be about" and brook raise her hand and said "well what about a love story about two persons that can't be with each other and it is not their parents that separate them but their friends are not happy about them two together. So what do you think." "I love it and who are going to wright it." and he is pointing to someone and I look behind me but there is no one so he has to point at me and I said "but I can't wright it" "and why is that" " I don't have time" "well then you have to take time" "fine when must it be done" "next week" "next week are you serious" "yes I am so you can go and wright it on the computer in the room beside us" and then I leave to wright this show that I have to do now. But the bright side is that I really want to this.

At lunch

So I sat down at the same plats and said "hello how is you today" and they all said fine and brook said "so what movie are you going to see today Nathan" "I think of that new movie about. Ok I don't know" said Nathan and I it is funny because I don't know what is on the movies right now so Jake said "are you going to the movies tonight. Do you think me and Payton can come with please" and mouth said "yes me and Millie too" and Nathan said "fine I mean Haley has already ask brook and Lucas to join. So what do you guys want to see" and brook was the first to answered and said" I want to see finding dory" and Nathan said "but that is a kid's movie" "so. I mean don't you want too now what happening" said brook and I said "but I want to see allegiant I love the other movies" "I think I wants to see that to and I know Payton wants to see that to" said Jake. "can't we just see that movie then I know that brook loves the other movies to and I like them to" said Lucas and brook said "yes, I love them so we can go and see that then what do you think mouth" "I think it is an awesome movie and Millie like them to so we do that then" and we decided on that movie

At home in the living room

So I am sitting beside Nathan and teaching him math and English and he says "I think that you are an awesome teacher. And do you want to go out with me on a real date tomorrow and no one else can come" "yes I would love to. But now we have to keep studying. So please do that test I gave you" and he did and when he was down he gave it to me and I looked at it and I said "you have some wrong things but I think I can help you with that" "you are the best friend ever" oh he thinks of me as a friend right now but maybe tomorrow he will think of me as his girlfriend I hope so. We study for an hour and then we went to the movies and I meet mouths girlfriend Millie and she is the nicest person I have ever meet and I would love to get to know her moor and be friend with her. But now I will go to sleep

The next day

So I woke up at 10 am and I see that my sister has leave me a message and it said **can you come to my plays at 11 am and don't be late our sister is going to be there** so I have to leave now or in a half an hour so I go up took on some cloths and went downstairs to the kitchen and took a sandwich and went to the outside and to the buss

At my sister apartment

I got there at 10:55 am and nock on her door and Taylor open the door and said "hello Haley how are you." "I am fine thanks how are you and why are you here not because I don't like seeing you here" "I am here because our sister has broken up with her boyfriend because he meets another one" "are you fucking serious how is she. Is she fine and what a jerk he is can he get what he has done" "she is fine she was planning on breaking up with him anyways. So how is things in school some cute guys there" "everything is fine and yes there is a cute guy and we are going out later today" "good. And now go inside and see how our sister is" and I did and she is sitting at her bed and I said "how are you" "fine. I am serious but I am a little sad we were together for 4 years"

At home

So we talked for some hour and she seems fine. I went upstairs and there sat brook and said "so what are going with Nathan tonight" "I don't know I think a dinner or something like that" "do you want any help" "yes thank you. And she helps me and I went down at six and there he studs Nathan looking all nice and we went out to dinner and have a nice time and then he kissed me. I got to my room and there sat brook and said "so how did it went" "amazing and he even kiss me" "so what are you doing tomorrow" "nothing I hope" and then we went to sleep

 **So that was it I hope you like it and see you guys next time**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up at ten am it is Sunday and I was happy. But then I remember what happened last night and I relies that it was just a dream and that I feel asleep and woke up at eight pm. It was brook that woke me up she said "aren't you going out with Nathan tonight" "yes why. Brook what time is it. I have headache and was only going to sleep for a half hour" "it is eight pm and Nathan is asking about you so I told him I will check on you and I have tried to wake you for a half hour now and you just wouldn't answer me. But now I have to go down to Lucas and Nathan and tell him that you have headache and you will have to do it another time. So you can go back to sleep now" and then she left. So I miss my first date with him and dreamt about it instead I hope he is not to mad at me.

Brook about last night

Nathan just ask me "where is Haley we were going to meet for one hour ago and she haven't showed up yet" and I said "I will see where she is and say that she have missed out of your date" I got up from the sofa that I was sitting on and walked to my room and saw that Haley was asleep and so I decided to wake her up. But after a half hour I was going to give up but then she woke up and I said "aren't you going out with Nathan tonight" and she said with a sleepy voice "yes why. Brook what time is it. I have headache and was only going to sleep for a half hour" "Haley it is eight pm and Nathan have been asking about you and I told him I would check on you and I have for a half hour now and you just wouldn't answer me. But if you still have headache. I will go down and tell Nathan that you will have to do it another time. So just go to sleep and I will see you tomorrow and we will go shop for a dress for me." I then walked out of our room and went down the stairs to tell Nathan. He was sitting at the sofa with Lucas and Jake and I said "what are you doing" "just talking about this new game that we want to play" "oh what game maybe I can by it to you Lucas for your birthday next week" "well the game is called halo the new one" "ok because me and Haley are going to shop tomorrow and she has a headache right now I hope that is all right with you Nathan I know you really wanted to go out with her." And Nathan answer" well that was bad news but we will have to do it another time." We sat there and talk about many things mostly about thing I don't really care about but they are boys. I have to get Payton a Haley to be friends I can't stand having my best friends fighting but how. Maybe I can take them to a haunted house or look them in together or just tell them to wright a later and tell each other what is wrong. And I have to hang out moor alone with my boyfriend or he will not like me any moor maybe we can go out tomorrow or next week and go to a hotel and just be us to that would be nice. It is just one year until we are going to graduate and going to college and I don't know where I am going. I just hope me and Lucas are still together next year and that he still loves me. "good night brook "said Nathan and Jake and Lucas said "good night and don't let the bed bugs bite you. I love you and I will see you tomorrow" "good night guys and Lucas I love you too and see you tomorrow." Then the guys left and I walked to my room and saw that Haley have gone back to sleep

Back to Haley

I got up and get dressed I a pair of jeans and a nice looking shirt that I have brought last week. And I saw that brook was not in the room. I got out of the room and walked to the dining room where I see that all the other is sitting at the table and they look like they are waiting for something or someone. "good morning all" as I got to the table and sat down beside brook and Bevin and brook said "so are you coming with us today Bevin" "I think I can what are we going to do" "shop present to Lucas. It is his birthday next Friday" "that will be fun is Payton coming" "I hope so I haven't hang out with her in a long time ever seems Haley move in her she has avoided me and is always hanging with that bitch Rachel. But we can ask her now." She tossed a piss of her sandwich at Payton "what did you do that for I was listening already and I was going to hang out with you but if that girl is coming with I don't know" and that was when I lost it " what do you mean what problem do you have with me anyways I haven't done anything to you" "no you haven't but you took Anna's place and she was a realy nice girl but she Is gone now and you just took her place like you own it like it was you from the begin" "well I didn't know her and I live here now so you have to aspect that and get to know me I am a really nice girl" "you are right but that don't change a thing you are still not Anna and you still stool her place" and brook said "but she have to move away because she finally can live with her family. Think of the person that don't have parents that she can move in with. And yes I am talking about Haley she told me that she has been living with her sister for the last years so don't be mean to her." Why did she have to tell all I wanted it to be secret and don't tell anyone. So I ran out and took the buss to my sister's apartment. I knocked on her door and a man open and he asked "who are you and why are you here" "I am Haley James and Quinn James is my sister and you are" "oh you are her younger sister. I am clay your sisters friend" oh so that is clay that she has been seeing as a friend but I have never meet him "I my sister here I really need to talk with her" "yes I am here Haley "I got inside and walked to her living room where she I lying on the sofa. We talked for some hour I told her all about brook and Lucas. And about Payton, Lucas, brook, Jake, mouth, Nathan, Bevin and the other people in my life and told me about her life and about clay and all the other stuff that is happening and at seven pm a got home and I haven't been looking at my phone all day and I have ten missed phone calls from brook and five from Nathan and like twenty new message and I looked through all of them and they all was the same call me. Forgive me and I am sorry. But I didn't answer any of them instead I listening to some music on my phone and looked at photos on my phone of all the fun I had at my old school and all of the sudden I see a pitcher of my old boyfriend Chris Keller he is an ass and I can believe I have been together with him for over a year and I brook up with him when we have been dating for one year and seven mounts and he tried to have sex with me but I said I wasn't reedy and he went mad a called me some stuff I don't really want to think of right now it was a sad time and the worst part is that I still like him and that he has tried to find me like right now he texted me **where are you Haley I was not done with you** that Is very scary but now I am soon home and can go to sleep and not think of it anymore . ten minutes later I was home and lying in my bed and trying to sleep. So today was not the best day but I have had worse. Like the time my old best friend tell all in my class that I was a slut and have slept with all the people in the school and she even knew I was virgin. and that happen the same day as the day with Keller. I can't think of that now I just get sad and I don't want to be sad now. I am going to sleep now and tomorrow is Monday so school again yay I hope it is a better day than this

 **I hope you like it and sorry for not posting in a long time and see you next time**


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later

So not much has happened the last two weeks I have been haning out with Brook and Lucas and avoiding Nathan. Not because he have done anything wrong but I can't deal with that now. I haven't heard back from Chris. But from one of my old friends have been texting me saying sorry I didn't mean to say does things. I a don't believe her so I haven't answer. It is Saturday and that means that Brooke is going to try to take me with her to the shopping center and I always says no but I think I need to go out today. And it also means that Nathan is going to try to ask me out on a date and I will say no and run to the bathroom and stay there until he goes away.

Half an hour later

"Haley we need to go now" "ok, I am almost ready" I said to Brook. We are going shopping and Lucas is coming with us he always shop with Brook mostly because he has to. I walked down the stair and saw Brooke and Lucas "hey how are you" said Lucas "fine" "oh hell now that you are fine. You haven't talked to anyone about anything that happened that day" said Brook "I will tell you when we are at the shopping center" "good but you have to tell both of us" and I nodded and we went out and took the buss to the shopping place.

Twenty minutes later and we were there "so can you tell us now. We can go sit down at Starbucks" "ok we can do that" and that we did. When we order our drinks we went to sit down at a table. "so where do I start. I think I will start by saying the real reason why I went to live here

It was a year ago I was living with my sister because my mom has passed away and my dad is also dead. I have been dating this guy for the last year and I was not happy. First of all he hit me if I didn't do as he said. And he wasn't talking to me if his friend was nearby and I wasn't allow to hang out with my friends and if I did he would hit me. So I try to break up with him. And I did but he still come byes my home and said I am sorry please take me back. And after he did that five times I was hopping he got the message that its not going to happened. So one of my friends started a rumor that I was a slut and that I will sleep with every guy at the school. So I started to skip school and of course Quinn started to worry about that because she now that I love school so she asked what was wrong. And I said nothing I just don't feel well. But she didn't believe me so she went to the school and asked one of my friends what has happened and she told her everything. Quinn went to the principal and told him that me and her are going to move to a different state. And that what we did and I was still too scared to go out and meet the world so Quinn homeschooled me for eight months. And then she said you have to start school and meet new people and we are going to start in tree hill and you are going to move in at the same house that both me and your siblings has gone to. And I did as we all now. So that all I have to say about that I am still afraid of him and last week that guy texted me and the girl that started the rumor has texted me saying she is sorry. "

"Haley that is horrible have you tell anyone except your sister." Said Lucas " no I have not" "so why are you avoiding Nathan" said Brook "I have not avoided Nathan. I have just not talked with him" "that is what avoiding means" "fine I am worried that he will hurt me too" "Haley believe me that boy will not do that he is one of the nice guys like Lucas. Both of them is nice and won't hurt you like he did. And if he text you again I will take the number from your phone and call him and say something I won't say now" it feels nice that. The rest of the day we went to about twenty different stores.

Three hours later and we was home and my foots hurt like hell and Brook said "are we going to the gym tomorrow."" no" "please" "fine." "great and what about you Lucas" "I would like to but I have basketball practice". And that when Nathan walked in and said "hello Haley can I talk with you alone" "yes. You can " said Brook and they left. "so I wanted to first say sorry if I did anything wrong and I want to go out with you it don't have to be a date but you can tell me if I did anything wrong" " first you haven't done anything it just that my ex texted me and he was an ass. And I am afraid that you will do the same thing that he did and that's why I have been avoiding you and yes I want to go out with you on a date" "great we can go to the cinema and maybe take a bit of food before" "that sounds amazing"

After the date

And it was amazing and I found out some stuff about him and that made me like him more. And I went to bed.

Hope you like it


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you like this story. And I like to say that I am very happy about reading the reviews I am very happy that you like it. And please review if I have some spelling errors or grammar misses and thank you for reading.

Payton's thinking of Haley

I don't like that Haley girl she has taken Brook away from me we were really close before. But then she started dating Lucas who she knows I like. And Haley have taken Nathan from me and she took Anna's place but then again maybe she didn't now she would take another girls place. But I still have Bevin and Jake and he is nice and I really like him but he just keep doing his pranks and we have a plan to get rid of Haley. So we are going to lock her down in the basement and when dan finds her she will be kicked out.

Back to Haley

So it Sunday and Brook want us to go to the gym. I think she wants to stare at hot boys. "Haley time to go up if we want to be there in time.!" "when is the right time" "ten a.m I think" "Brook it nine a.m we have a hole hour until then" "but it takes half an hour to get there" "fine I will put on some clothes." And I went to the closet and put on a tank top and yoga pants I think this will do. As I was going to go out of my room Brook open the door and said "wait we have to talk about the date you had last night" " it was good. We went to the cinema and after we went to a place to eat" "what place and did he pay. Was it nice. Did he kiss you..." "Brook it was nice and he paid and no we didn't kiss" "what? Nathan didn't kiss you." "maybe he don't like me like that." "oh believe me he does. Maybe he just wants to what for the right moment." "yeah, you are probably right" "oh and remember we are having a prom in two months." "how do you know that" "because I am the party planner of the school" "wait what, we have a party planner at our school?" "yes we have. And I was chosen long before you came.""okey that's cool are we going now" and she nodded as we went down Payton came out of her room and said "are you going somewhere Brook and that other girl" "yes we are and her name is Haley and you know that." " going shopping again. You just have to spent your money on your friends so you can have anyone to hang out with. Oh and it's not your money but your dads, that they send you money so he don't have to take care of you. And as for your mother I hope she likes her new family so she don't have to hang out with you and your sorry ass of a father. Sorry I hope I didn't offend you in front of your new friend. Oh and Haley I hope your parent are better than hers. Oh wait they are dead aren't they" and that's when I hit her in the face and ran away from her and Brook over to my sister's place.

I knocked and Quinn open and said "Haley what happened and come in" and I went inside and told her everything. I have learn to tell her because she will found out either way. And she said "well just don't care about her she seems like a bitch. and why don't she like you" "because I have taken her friend Anna's place but it is not my fault that she could move back to her parents. If our parents was still alive I would have live with them but then I wouldn't have meet Lucas, Brook and Nathan so I am happy that I meet them but I still miss them and I would do anything to bring them back and I knew you would to. so as I am happy I am sad and it nothing I can do about it." "well you can hang out with people that is good for you and don't bring you down like that Payton" " I just think she realy misses her friend and I hope she will be friends with me someday. but now I have to go" and as I said that brook texted me Haley where are you? and can you come to the gym I really need you there and I texted back I am at my sister place and i will met you there "where are you going" said Quinn "to see brook at the gym why do you think I was dress like this" I said and went to the door and said "bye Quinn I love you" "bye see you later" and I went out of the door and ran to the nearest buss stop and sat on the buss.

At the gym I saw brook at the snack station. So I went up to her and said "hello weren't you going to do some exercise" "I am. But I just have to take a brake" " brook have you done any thing" "yes I have been running on the thing you run on" "don't you know what its called." "no do you" " yes I thing you mean a treadmill" "yes sorry I don't now the teknical name" and I laugh at her untill I saw a boy that look exactly as my ex and I said to brook" I think that is my ex boyfriend." "where ?" And I pointed at a man and brook said " well what is his name maybe I can call on him and say something I will regret in the morning" "brook you cant do that you don't now what he capable of." "don't worry I will do this so what is his name" "Chris Keller" "the singer " "is he a singer now" " I think that is his name and wish me good luck" and even before I could say it she was goon so I said to myself "good luck you will need it. I cant her what she said but ten minutes she came back and said "he is not so bad. He is worse than bad and I cant believe you could date him he is an ass. And he will never come near you again. " and she look shocked at what she said or because she meet him in person. " can we go back home it almost time for dinner and Karen is making salmon." I said "fine but it takes a while to get home."

After dinner I went to my room and saw a singel ros on my bed and a note. The note read be afraid I have seen you and I will take you back even if I have to give you every ros in the world. And that is not a joke I will stick you with every turn they have on them. And I will hit you and do some stuff to you so see you soon. From a friend

That so is not a friend and I think I now that it is Keller I cant think of that its school tomorrow. I hope he will not get to me.

So I hope you like it and I will see you next time


	10. Chapter 10

It Monday so that means going up at six am and I don't feel for it today. But I should even if I am afraid that Chris will come after me let´s hope not and that's brook will be around me all the time.

Two hours later and I am at school in math class and the teacher said "so we are going to get a new student next week. So be kind to him when he comes" and brook whispers to me "I hope it's not Keller" and all I could do was nod and then we continued with the math

After school I was going to my sister because she texted me **can you come home to me after school I have news** and I asked brook if she wanted to come with me but she said she had to study so I am alone for now. But I listened to some music on my way there. when I got there Quinn open the door before I had even knocked and she said "come in there is a person who wants to meet you" I wonder who it is so I stepped inside to see a person I haven't seen in five years.

Payton point of view

So, I am talking to Jake and Bevin. "so, what are you going to do about her" said Jake "well you know the basement that we can't go down to" "yes. You are not going to putt her there he will kick her out faster than we can say wowzah" said Bevin "yes, I am and you will help me. and wowzah really Bevin. when have you ever said that. and what if she gets kicked out that will help me get Nathan back" "you don't want him back you just can't stand him being with another girl. because you like another guy" said Jake "like who. You now I don't like him any moor but he is nice to have around." "when are, we going to do this" said Bevin "I was thinking when she gets home."" And I now she will be home after she have been to her sisters' place" said Bevin "how do you now that" said Jake "because I heard brook saying it to Lucas." so it is done it will happen later today and she will not now

Back to Haley

"Taylor how have you been? And why are you here?" I said "why can't I visit my sitters without I want anything." "no, you don't do that. I haven't seen you for five years and you don't just come over to say hello. So, what do you want." Said Quinn and I was about to say the same thing and she answer "fine I need a place to stay because I broke up with my boyfriend and I kind of stayed at his place, so can I?" Said Taylor with a hint of worry in her voice. "well if this is all can I go now? I don't see how this has to do with me and I must be back to five" I said and it is true. Karen said yesterday at dinner that we are going to have an early dinner tomorrow and it is almost half past five " why do you have to go. Hot date or something" said Taylor "no, but our chef said that we are having a early dinner today so if you don't mind I have to go know. Bye see you soon" and I stepped out of her apartment and hopped that they wouldn't kill each other.

I came home to a very quiet place and I can't even hear Karen in the kitchen and I am not even late its only four fifty-five so I have five minutes to spare. But all the sudden I have a bag or something like that over my head and being drag to someplace. After what feels like an eternity the person drag the bag of my head and I see that it is Payton and Jake. Of course, what does she wants now. And I see that all the people is there. And Payton start to talk "so I have a key here and I want you to guess what its leads to or rather to try every door until you find the wright keyhole. So here you go" and I took the key and went straight to the basement door and as I figure it was the wright place. So, I open the door and she pushed me inside and took the key from me. Fun now I am stuck in this place alone. Well I guess I can look around for something interesting. I went down the stairs and start to look at all the stuff he had there and there were some weird things like a whole lot of basket things. like some of his old basket t-shirts and a lot of basketball. Why do he have so much of this stuff did he play when he was younger and he stop when he was in college or in high school. So, that must be why he is so angry all the time and not here all the time. I haven't seen him in a month so where is he. I hope he is not here so I will not get caught even though it's not my fault that I am here in the first place but I will look around some moor.

Three hours later and I am still here and I think it not that late but no one will probably come and rescue me

Brook point of view

Haley have been in the basement for three hours and I am starting to get worried what if something had happened to her or even worse if Dan has seen her and he have kicked her out. "have you talked to Payton yet so she can free her" said Lucas "no I haven't and I won't do it" said Nathan "why not Nathan don't you care for her" I said "of course I do but we don't need it. I have all that we need to rescuer her." "have you stolen the key. "said Lucas "well I have not stolen it I have just borrow it and I will hang it back when we have got her out of there so Dan don't kick her out. Are you coming guys" "why would you save her? What have she done to us so you want to save her." Said Payton "well she is nicer than you and you have never try to get to know her so please thing about that. And yes, we all miss Anna and Millie. But we can still see Millie in school. And Anna had personal problems with herself and her brother and she had call you many times so please stop being a bitch about it and start thinking of the persons you hurt" I said and walked to the basement door and said "key" and Nathan who had follow me just gave me it and I open the door and walked down with the key still in my hand so she would not steal it and said "Haley are you here" "yes please come down and look at this" said Haley so I walked down and saw all the stuff. "what is wrong with him. Don't he have a life. Do he have do live his son's life" "who is his son" "Nathan didn't you know." "no I thought that he was Karen's son and Keith" "no he is son of Dan and Deb Scott but he moved out of there house when he was eight years old because they were mean to him so he said I will move into my brother's house and not coming back." But then their mother Karen started to work here and they didn't know that he owned this house and it was already too late when they find out so they had to move in here. But seen I moved in here he is not here that much so they don't care that much." "why is he not here all the time" "he is with his new family all the time" "new family? Have he married someone else?" "yes, but they don't care that much. We should get you something to eat." And we got up and went to the kitchen.

Back to Haley

So, brook came to save me and told me a little bit about Nathan and Lucas family. And I think I heard brook yell at Payton. But know I should go to bed it is school tomorrow.

 **Well that is it for this time I hope you like it and sorry if Payton is a little weird right know I just needed a mean person. But she will try to be nicer in the next chapter. So please review**


	11. Chapter 11

It been a week since I was in the basement and I haven't heard anything about me being down there from Dan so I don't think Payton said anything to him but I am still worry she will tell him. But I have been to my sister for a week now just to get away for some time. _Knock, knock._ "who is it" "it is Quinn, can I come in" "what do you want" "just let me in and I will tell you" and I let her in "I just want to tell you that you have to go back now. Brook call me and said that she has talked to Payton and she wants to say sorry to you. So, can you please not be so sorry about yourself and I have talked to Dan and he will make sure that it won't happen again. So, I am sorry but I will drive you back." "fine I will go and pack my stuff" and she left me alone again. She has done that a lot lately and I have not been in school for a week know. It is Sunday today so it is time to go back to school tomorrow and I am looking forward to it I just hope no one ask me where I have been.

I was back at the house at five pm and my sister said "if anything happens just call me or Clay. He will also help you even though he has just met you once, and I know that is it tuff just to have me nearby. And not being able to call Taylor. But don't worry you have great people at the house and if Payton tries to hurt you again just talk to Dan and he will do something about it" "ok I will but I miss you when you are not around. And Clay seems like a good boyfriend to you." "thanks, he is the greatest. But I must go now. And I will see you next weekend." "why next weekend what happened then" "we are going out to celebrate someone's birthday" "ok. Well see you then. Bye" "bye." And then she left me alone again. But I wasn't alone for too long because brook ran out of the door with Lucas and Nathan with her "where have you been and why have you not answer my texts. And someone wants to say sorry to you or well most of us wants to. So please come in now" and I did. And when I walked in there was a lot of balloons everywhere and decorations that said welcome home. And in the middle of the room was a not that I saw stood with big text Haley. So, I walked over and open the note.

 _I am sorry for the way we treated you I was just sad about that my friend leaving me and not say anything about it. And I shod not have bring that to you. I know that you are a nice person but I just can't forget my friend but I hope that you want to be my friend. And I am sorry about telling Chris where you are and I know him because I meet him at a club and I was angry at you and I ask him if he knew a girl name Haley James and he said yes do you know where she is. But any way I just wants to say I am sorry and I hope you will forgive me. And forgive Nathan to. I don't know what he did but just forgive him he is a nice guy and I really thinks he likes you. And if you are mad at brook. I would blame you she can be a pain in the ass sometimes. But she is one of the friendliest person I have ever meet and I have told her I was sorry and she don't need money to buy friends her personality buys it for her. And don't be mad at mouth, jake and Bevin they just follow what I say. But be mad a Rachel she is a bitch. And I knew that when I meet her. So, I hope you will forgive us and don't tell anyone about this. But I love listening to music and art I hope I can do something about it in the future. Payton._

I must forgive her know don't I. I walked to her and said, "thank you for the letter and if you can forgive me in real life I will forgive you" and she said "I am sorry and to prove how sorry I am I have come up with a date for you and Nathan. And he knows about this. And it is not until this weekend to be more specific this Friday. And brook knows about the date to but she had promise me she will not tell you" "thank you Payton and I forgive you. But I must go up to my room and unpack my stuff. And I will be down soon" "ok but come back soon" and I walked up where there was a gift on my bed with a not stuck to it so I read it first

 _For your date on Friday. Love Quinn_

So, Quinn now as well of course she does. Am I the only one that don't know anything? Inside the box was a red dress. I just ignore it for now.

Half an hour later and I was done and it is almost six now so I walked back down and they all sat in the sofa and played a game. "what are you playing" "just some truth or dare. Do you want to play with us?" said Lucas "yes. Are there any rules" "yes there are, Rule number one you can't tell anyone to kiss someone" Said Bevin "what why" said brook "because I do the rules and rule number to you can't ask someone who asked before you. So, if brook ask me and I do what she wants I can't ask her when is my turn and it Is also your turn after someone ask you." Said Bevin "who wants to start" said Nathan "why can't you do it yourself" said Jake "fine. Lucas truth or dare" "dare" "I want you to go up to brooks room and pick something from here wardrobe and have it on for the rest of the game. And don't pick something that's is hales. And can you bring brook so she can show you what is hers" and they went up and ten minutes later Lucas and brook come back down. Lucas had a yellow flowery dress on. It did not fit him because he could not drag the sipper up "so it is done. Know who to pick. I now Mouth. Truth or dare" "well I don't really like dares so I will pick truth." "good. Who do you like." "many people. But if you are talking about really like. I must say Millicent." "is that the girl in our class with the glasses" said Payton "yes that is her" "have you talked to her" said brook "yes many times. Next person brook truth or dare" "dare of course" "I want you to go in to the kitchen and ask Karen how to cook a perfect cake" "is that all I must do" "yes is it to lame" "no not at all" and she went to the kitchen and she was in there for at least fifteen minutes "that was not that bad and she said if I really wants to learn she can show me tomorrow. So, thanks mount. But now over to Payton truth or dare" "dare" "good I have something interesting for you. call Rachel and say something mean to her" "and she did we did this for some hour or so and then Karen said that we should eat. I have miss her cooking.

 **That was it for this time I hope you like it**


	12. Chapter 12

It is Monday today and it time for school again I have missed a lot of work but I don't worry to much about that. Nothing interesting happened in school today. But when I got home there was a person here that I have seen before but can't place. "Haley this is my friend that I told you about." Said Payton "oh. Who of them. You have said that you have two friends that lived her before I did." "yes, this is Millicent. She lived her before but her parents wanted her home again they live in this town almost all the time and that is the reason you have seen her before. But she will move back in later this week. And anna lived here before Bevin moved in she was one of my friends. But she had a brother who stayed here to and he was mean to me so Dan and the principal kicked him out of the school and this house. And because anna couldn't live here without her brother.so she did and I have not seen her seen that day. But know I have Millie here again" "ok can I meet her and why did she live her in the first place" "yes of course you can. And the reason is that they don't have the money to have her home all the time. Millie can you come over I have someone who wants to meet you" and the black-haired girl walked over to us "hi I am Millicent, but you can call me Millie" "hi nice to meet you I am Haley. So where are you going to live in the house" "I think Dan are going to renovate the attic. So, I can live there he is really a nice sometimes not all the time. But I must go. But I will see you in school tomorrow and I will be moving in on Sunday. Bye it was nice to meet you. and bye Payton try to stay nice to her." Said Millie she seems like a nice person so I say, "yes see you tomorrow and it was nice to meet you to" nothing interesting happened the rest of the week.

It is finally Friday at two thirty pm and I am in my room with brook and she can't stop trying to do my makeup and my hair but to be honest it kind of nice to be taken care of. "so, what do you think you will be doing" said brook "I don't know, nothing to crazy I hope. But can't you just tell me. Please brook" "no I can't Nathan will kill me if I do. But one thing you can get know is a clue on this note that I have wrote" "fine"

The ting you are doing are outside. And you will have to say three thing you like about each other. One your way there. Nathan will drive you both there. You will get another clue when you are there for the next thing

"brook this don't help at all. Outside can be anywhere and who decided this was it you or Payton" I said "it was me that decided the first part and Payton who decided the rest I hope you will like it. And Millie are going to move in this Sunday what do you think about that" "she seems like a nice girl. And we know that Mouth will be happy I just hope he will not be too nervous around her. And didn't Dan said that we shouldn't go up to the attic and now he is renovating there and I can't stand the sound that he is making up there. Cant he do it in the day and not in the middle of the night." "Haley you are rambling again are you nervous." "of course I am nervous. but serious how hard can it be to do it on day time when we are at school." "I don't now but what I do now is that you are ready now. And Nathan is down stairs waiting for you and don't forget to bring your note. And I hope you will be having fun. See you later" and before I left I looked in the mirror and I looked nice with not too much makeup and lightly curly hair. It will be fun. I walked down the stairs and there he stood with a smirk on his face "you look beautiful like always" he said "well you don't look that bad. But thanks." I said "are you ready to go" "yes I am"

When we arrived I saw that it was miniature golf and I can't think that brook choice this but I am down with this. "so in the note it said that we were going to say three things we like about each other" I said "well I can start. I like how you can forgive someone if they really means it . And I like how you like to help other people. And that you see something in me that are good" "you are really sweet. My turn I like how you don't give up on thing that you really want. I also like that you are so nice to your brother and your father. And I guess you are not that bad to look at. So miniature golf can you play" "yes my brother and me go play sometimes. And Payton said that the next note is where you pay." "oh ok. This will be so much fun. Me and my family used to play all the time. Well before my parents died and my siblings moved." "well don't be sad about that now we are her to have fun remember. When was the last time you saw your siblings." " about a year ago. But don't worry I will meet them soon" "why don't you see them that often" he said and we just reach pay place "what can I help you with today" said the lady "we want two golf clubs and two balls and a note with the name Haley or Nathan" said Nathan "here you go two golf clubs and you can pick witch ball you like to have and here is the note anything else" "no I don't think so" "that will be ten dollars" (authors note: I have no idea how much it really cost) he gave the lady the money and gave me a club and I pick a green ball he also gave me the note. So I open the note up "the next place is at a nice place you will get more information when you get there. Well that was weird. Do you know where we are going Nathan" "yes I know, that was a weird note I think it was Payton who wrote it. but come now" and we went to the first hole where I got an hole in one and Nathan got par. In the end I won and I think he let me win. but at this place they have a basket hop thing where you pay money to play so Nathan stayed there for about ten minutes and I am pretty sure he got the high score. but it is nice seining him having fun "so I am done. To the next thing" said Nathan "exactly how many things are there" "just two more thing and I can tell you that the last thing is a dinner" "wow that is nice" "we shod go now" and we did.

We were in the park just going around holding hand and having a nice time until we met a person I don't want to see ever again "Haley, Nathan how are you guys" said the person "well I am good thank you Rachel" said Nathan "yes I am also fine but we have to go now" "are you on a date" "yes can't you see that" I said "well that's funny because I am also on a date. Haley you might now him" and that when I saw who she talked about "well Chris Keller thinks we shod go now so he don't gets his ass kick" "yes that seems like a good idea" Nathan said and with that they left "that went good I hope I will never see him again" you won't. And if you do I will be there to protect you. And so will all the people in the house. And I can bet you this that your siblings care about you too. Can't you tell me about them" "well I have six siblings three brothers and three sisters. All my brothers are married and two of them have children. and one of my sisters is married and she has two sons. And Quinn have a boyfriend and I am nearest to her not only by distant but we are friends and not only because we are siblings. And then we have Taylor who I think is at collage or she is somewhere else I don't now I have seen her in the last six mounts. And that all I have to tell you about them." "I guess I don't have to tell you about my brother and my father." "no and you don't have to talk about anything just because I told you something." "well I think it's time to look at this note I have in my pocket. I really like you so I hope you would like to be my girlfriend and that we can go to one of my favourite restaurant and order your favourite food to me and I will order my to you" "yes I would love to be your girlfriend and lets go I am hungry"

At the restaurant I order mac and cheese to Nathan and he order some pizza to me "so your favourite is pizza" "yes I love pizza and mac and cheese really how old are you" "well I happened to love this it is the food of gods" "yes if they were five years old." "yeah yeah are there something else on that note of yours" "yes tell me your deepest darkest secrets." "I ones stole a gum in the store" "Haley something that is not what all ten year old do" "I am worried that I will never do my parents proud." "wow Haley I am sure you will do and I know you do you are one of the smartest people I now. And you would never disappoint someone." "thanks you are so sweet and now your turn" "my deepest darkest secret is I think is that I will never going to come in to a collage" "that is stupid Nathan and you now I will help you and of course you will go to college and even if you don't have the money I am sure that you will get a scholarship on your basket thing" "you are the best girlfriend ever. Do you want to go now" "well I guess it kind of late" so we did after we paid

We are outside the house when Nathan kiss me and said "good night haley I will see you tomorrow" "good night" and I couldn't stop smiling it was that bad that brook ask when I got to my room "so how did it go. Are you happy" "I am very happy thank you brook you are my best friend ever. it just suck that it soon time to leave for the summer" "well don't be sad about that we are going to my summer house all summer long and it is firs the dance that I have plan all year long" "yes I know but I can't help but feel bad for Millie that she is going to move in just some weeks before the summer and we will be seniors next year" "and that will be amazing but we have to sleep now we can talk tomorrow" and that is what we did

So I hope you like it


	13. Chapter 13

**I decided that I didn't like the other chapter so, I have rewritten it. So, I hope you this better**

A week after I went out with Nathan. He has not talk or been here for the entire week. And neither has brook I am wondering what is happening. So, I decided to go to the only person I would trust with these questions.

I went to the kitchen where I found Karen and Lucas chatting about something. "hello, Haley, how long have you been standing there." Said Karen "not long at all just around five seconds but I wish to talk to you both alone." I said, "sure what do you have on your heart" said Lucas "I was wondering if either of you know where Brooke or Nathan are." "I know that Brooke is with her parents in New York for the rest of the week didn't she tell you last week or leave a note. And Nathan I don't know maybe on a basketball camp or with one of his friend. It is spring break after all." Said Lucas "it is spring break already I forgot about that I should be hanging out with my sister all week. But when does it start I have been I school all week and it is Sunday today so why haven't they been here this week" I said "don't worry broke just need to see her parent when it is break and her parent needs her to be there for minimum two week and max one month. So, if she is away for two more weeks don't be worried she has been like that seen she got here. And for Nathan I don't know maybe it started sooner than he excepted do you know mom where he is" Lucas said "yes he is with his mother this week and next week he is going to a basketball camp. Don't he talk to you Lucas at all" "well now that you say it. It does ring a bell. so, you are going to Haley." "yes, I promise my sister I would hang out with her every brake I have. Plus, I am looking forward to hanging out with her boyfriend. So, I will see you soon I have to pack." I said and started to run up to my room. But first I looked at my phone where I had three texts.

 ** _Hey, Haley, sorry for not texting you my parents are killing me no phone unless I am out with some of my friends over here in New York. And sorry that I didn't tell you that I would go here. I will see you hopefully next week. Love you/Brooke_**

 ** _Haley when are you coming over. Don't you remember that it is spring break this week? You promise me that you would be with me every break or you could not start in that week. See you soon. /quin_**

 ** _Hey Haley. Sorry for not telling you that I would be with my mom this week. I just remember that I didn't tell you when we went out last week. I am sure you must think I have avoided you. But I didn't just that I need to spend every minute with my mom when she needs me. I will tell you more when I gets back. And right know I am off to a basketball camp. See you next week. /Nathan_**

So now they tell me well I understand them, and I was worried about that they don't like me anymore. So, I send some quick messages.

 ** _Hey Brooke. I understand good luck with your parents. Love you to. See you next week._**

 ** _Hey Quinn, I will see you later today. I had forgot about it, but Lucas and Karen reminded me._**

 ** _Hey Nathan. I did wonder where you were but then your other mom told me where you were. Soo I will see you next week._**

Two hours later I was all done with my packing and was of to my sister. When I got out of my rum Dan stood there in the hallway like he was looking for something and when he saw me he immediately stopped. And said "´where are you of too young girl" "just too my sister for the brake." I said feeling a little scared "ok I will see you by the end of next week then." He said and waved at me like I was just going to go out of here. I did because he is a strange man.

Twenty minutes later I was at my sister's apartment. I knocked at the door. And Quinn open the door and said "hello Haley it is nice of you to join us" "why are you being so weird" I said " well there is a girl here who says she knows you" "do you know who it is or from where I know her form" "why don't you ask her yourself I don't recognise her at all and she didn't tell me her name or anything" "ok fine I will see for myself who it is" I said and walked in to the apartment to the living room where a girl sat and she said "hello Haley do you remember me. Or did I so little of an impression to you" I don't remember her at all, but I don't want to tell her that, so I just said, "can you just tell me what's your name is or where we first meet." "my name is Alex we meet two years ago at that party that my parents have, and your parents made you go to. I am surprise that you don't remember that" "so sorry. So much have happened over the last year or so. And it is a long story. But first please tell me yours" "well after we meet I have been trying to get a hold of you I really wanted to be your friend. But I have been to a couple of call-backs to some different shows and movies and I just recently got a role for these tv show and they asked me if I know someone who could sing the intro to the show and I suddenly remember that you could sing very well. So, what I want to ask you is if you could please sing this song." I was thinking why me and when did I sing for her "how did you know I could sing and I have to think about it" "your parents told me. And please I really need this they said that they wanted a new kind of person." "when do you need an answer to." "in the end of next week." "ok I will think about it. But until then do you want to stay here." "sure"

The rest of the day me Alex and Quinn all talked and told Alex what happened over the last year


End file.
